What's Wrong With Lizzie?
by GordozCurlyFry
Summary: Ethan Craft, the school's hottest 9th grader as Lizzie out. They're relationship starts out great. Then Gordo and Miranda notice bruises on Lizzie's body. What's going on?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I only own the characters I made up myself, so don't sue me! please!!  
  
Summary-Lizzie McGuire's dreams came true when she got asked out by the school's hottest 9th grader, Ethan Craft. For the first couple of days, Ethan's being a nice, sweet gentleman and Lizzie thinks her life can't get any better. Well, she just may be right. A few weeks later, Gordo and Miranda notice Lizzie gets quieter and they start noticing bruises on her. What's going on with this cute, happy couple? Are they really happy?  
  
A/N:I just wanted to write the summary down. Does it sound good? I hope so!! Please review! 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to everyone! I was meaning to get started but my family and I had to move across the US. We just recently got internet access so now I can continue my fanfics! Thanks to everyone for the reviews though! Here's what you all have been waiting so anxiously for-  
  
Lizzie woke up with the bright sunshine coming in through her window and the birds chirping loudly in the air, like any morning. The bright morning assured her that today was going to be great, just like any other. She walked into the bathroom and got ready for school. She did all of her regular morning things. She then walked to her school, which was a few minutes away.  
  
She attended all her morning classes, like always. During class, she doodled around her notes. Often, she wrote things like "Mrs. Ethan Craft" and "I love Ethan". Obviously, she had a crush on Ethan Craft. I mean, who didn't? Freshmen girls fall in love over Ethan's gorgeous face and his super shiny hair.  
  
~*Lizzie's POV*~  
  
"Finally, lunch," I said loudly as the end-of-the-period bell rang. I walked to my locker to get books and notebooks for my next class. Then I waited for Gordo and Miranda so I can walk to the caferteria with them.  
  
"Hey Lizzie," Ethan said, coming towards me. He looked soo hott. His shiny blonde hair was flipping around has he walked suavly towards me.  
  
I felt my heart beating very fast and I started feeling a little dizzy, but I brought enough strength to reply, "Hey Ethan. Wassup?"  
  
"Nothing. Just noticing how beautiful you look today," he said. My heart was totally fluttering away.  
  
"Thanks," I managed to say. This was definitely the best day of my life. Not only was Ethan Craft talking to me, he said I looked beautiful. BEAUTIFUL.  
  
"Would you like to go to the movies with me on Friday? I mean, a bunch of us are going and I thought you might like to," he said.  
  
"Oh, would I!" I said too quickly. "I mean, sure. I'd love to." That's better.  
  
"Great," he said. "I'll get one of my friends to pick you up at 7." Then he winked at me and walked away. Yup, this is the best day of my life.  
  
~*Gordo's POV*~  
  
"Hey McGuire," I called. She looked so pretty, as always. And she looked happy too. Wonder why?  
  
"Hey Gordo," she said. "Where's Miranda?"  
  
"Right here!" Miranda said, running towards us. "Why do you look so happy Lizzie?"  
  
"Because today's the best day of my life," she said. She was smiling so big I was afraid her lips would rip apart. Did she get an A in math or something?  
  
"How's that?" I asked.  
  
"Guess where I'm going on Friday night.. and guess who I'm going with," Lizzie hinted.  
  
"I thought it was renting movies at my house," Miranda said. Exactly what I thought too.  
  
"You guys mind if I skip this Friday?" Lizzie asked. Her smile disappeared as if she suddenly remembered about Friday night. We always do Friday night movies at one of our houses. How can she forget?  
  
"You better have a good excuse," I said jokingly.  
  
"Ethan Craft asked me out to the movies!" Lizzie exclaimed. Ouch, that hurt. I've liked Lizzie since the middle school days. And I didn't see the big deal in this. Miranda thought differently, since she was screaming in joy with Lizzie.  
  
"How is that more important then Friday night movies?" I asked.  
  
Miranda gave me the you-are-so-stupid look. I always get that look when there talking about Ethan. "Ethan Craft's the most popular guy in freshman. Gordo, he was captain of the JV football team and he was MVP for basketball!"  
  
"So?" I said. "You guys have been obsessing over him since junior high." Which was sort of true. When we were in middle school, Ethan Craft WAS popular but we talked to him. I guess now since he's so popular and he barely talks to us, it makes him more irresistible. I don't know, I heard Miranda and Lizzie saying something like that before.  
  
Ignoring what I said, Miranda said to Lizzie, "Are you guys going alone?"  
  
Lizzie shook her head. "No.. it's with a bunch of his friends."  
  
"Meaning a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders," I said. "Lizzie, you'll probably see Kate there."  
  
"Gordo, must you always look at the BAD side of things?" Miranda asked. Lizzie just ignored my comment.  
  
"Come on Miranda, let's go to lunch," Lizzie said, linking arms with Miranda. I didn't know what to do so I just walked behind them. I didn't have to worry about having no one to sit with at lunch.. they would probably forgive me by then. 


End file.
